


Hands of the Nobility

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Servant, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: Tumblr request: can you do some servant!roma and lord!toni with rough sex and dirty talk please?In which Lord Antonio corrects his servant's laziness.





	

“Took you long enough,” Antonio growled when his servant finally, finally arrived in his chambers. “What was it this time? I hope I didn’t interrupt your afternoon nap.”

He wasn’t normally this short with him, but he’d lost count of how long he’d been waiting and this was happening more and more often now. He’d send Lovino out on a simple errand, and it would take hours to be done. All threats of punishment simply rolled off of his back, and he would never give a straight answer to the interrogations.

“Some of the people I had to deal with decided to be difficult, okay? It’s not my fault, so stop giving me shit for it,” he snarled back. 

* * *

 

“You have some nerve talking to me like that! Come here, Lovino. Do you remember what happens to servants who talk back to their masters?” This lack of respect was starting to become infuriating, and something a friend had said a while ago came back to him; Lovino was never going to show proper respect for him unless he made him.

“Yeah, and you’d never do it,” He rolled his eyes, but complied, slouching to stand in front of him.

“Stand up straight! Sometimes I wonder why I keep you on. You’re the worst personal servant I’ve ever had. Now… Close and lock the door, then strip.”

A smirk stretched across the servant’s face as he followed the orders. Antonio thought he could intimidate him by using this side of their relationship? Warming his master’s bed was the only one of his ‘duties’ that he enjoyed and looked forwards to. He knew exactly how to look coyly through his lashes or arch his back or let out little pleading sounds to get Antonio to do exactly what he wanted. If he thought he could use sex to make him be more prompt, then he had another thought coming.

Lovino sat down on the bed with his legs falling artfully apart as he began to strip slowly enough to tease his master, but quickly enough that he wouldn’t be accused of not following instructions. He let out a surprised squeal when rough hands descended on him and tugged his clothes off far quicker than he’d been planning. A hot tongue dragged over the shell of his ear and he restrained a shiver from going down his body.

“You’re going to learn a lesson here today, Lovi. That lesson is that I can be an impatient man. If you don’t follow my orders quickly enough, I’m going to make you follow them in my own time. Do you understand that?”

Teeth nipped lightly at the lobe and Antonio withdrew, watching with satisfaction as his servant tried to hide his arousal at the sudden change.

“Now I want you to undress me and fold my clothes up tidily. If you dawdle, I’ll make sure to remember that.”

How did he make it sound like both a punishment and an enticing promise at the same time? Lovino swallowed and nodded. “Y-yes sir.” His fingers felt clumsy at the fastenings of his master’s clothes, but he managed to get them off quickly enough.

While he went to the wardrobe to put them away, Antonio settled on the bed and watched, idly touching himself. His servant had a very cute ass and hopefully he’d get to see it blossoming a lovely red later on. “No covering yourself, Lovi~” He called out as he returned. “Put your hands by your sides or behind your back.” Yes, he definitely liked how his skin looked with a dark blush flooding it.

He was feeling less and less sure of himself, but he was still certain that he could still hijack whatever his master was planning and turn this around to his own advantage. A few seconds of seduction, and Antonio wouldn’t even remember why he was annoyed. The idiot was pretty easy to manipulate, after all. He was a sucker for when he played up his ‘pretty’ looks. Long eyelashes, pouty lips, and a slender frame that had been kept that way by never having as much food as the people he served, all combined to give him weapons that he was unafraid to use to get his own way.

“You’re going to prepare yourself for me today. You know where it is, and I’m going to take you over my desk, face down. Remember that I’m in an impatient mood today, Lovi, so unless you want to be hurt, I’d suggest you hurry about it.”

“Oh, but wouldn’t you prefer it if I were to ride you, sir~?” Lovino purred, flashing him a polished seductive look and coming close to trail his fingers up Antonio’s thigh to brush over his length.

Antonio caught his wrist and pulled him close. “Face down. On my desk. I’m going to fuck you until you scream,” he promised. “Now hurry up.”

The servant stumbled a little as he was released, being pushed away from his master and towards the desk. He knew which of the drawers held the oil they used and quickly slid it open. As he covered his fingers in it, he thought over what had just happened. Antonio had refused him. He’d rolled right over what he’d been offering and kept on with his own orders. This was unheard of!

He let out little grunts and gasps as he prepared himself, moving more quickly than usual. He could feel his cheeks burning as the lord behind him called out suggestions and instructions. Whatever it was that had got into the idiot today, it was better to comply than to push his own agenda.

Too soon, a strong grip around his wrist yanked his fingers out of himself and he could feel Antonio pressing himself against his entrance. He was pushed down against the surface hard and his ankles were kicked further apart.

“Aren’t you the picture of the perfect whore? I should keep you in here all the time and get another servant to do the chores. It would be nice to come back from a meeting with other nobles to find you bound and ready for me to work all of my stress out on.”

Whenever Lovino thought he could pull himself together enough to talk, the arm on him pressed down again, cutting his words off before he could even open his mouth.

“I could order you never to leave my side, the perfect slut to bring around with me on all occasions. You’ll be dressed to fit the part as well, so there’s never too much between your body and my enjoyment.”

Fuck, but that shouldn’t have been making his cock twitch like that. Part of him wanted to agree to this, to beg with him to use his body as he wished. His pride kept his lips clamped shut and his hips still, not letting himself rut against the desk for relief.

“Let’s see how good a job you did, hmm?”

That was all the warning he got before he pushed inside him, eliciting a gasp of pain.

“You definitely feel tighter than usual,” the bastard rocked his hips, making Lovino really feel him. “But a good fucking should solve that. Hopefully it’ll help you remember exactly who is in charge here.”

He’d never been harder. He bit down on his lip to hold back a needy whine, but couldn’t stop himself from grinding back onto his master. He wanted him! He wanted this. And the bastard just kept pressing him down, staying still and not letting Lovino move either.

“Do you promise to be faster with your errands in future?”

“Fuck you!”

A sharp smack followed by a gasp echoed around the room and the top of his thigh stung with how hard Antonio had hit him.

“Wrong answer~ Now be a good little slut and tell your master that you promise to be faster with your errands in future~” He followed the order up with another, lighter slap to the same spot.

Lovino whimpered and mumbled out a rough approximation of what Antonio wanted, repeating himself more clearly when he pinched his side.

“There. Now was that so hard? Ask nicely, now, and I’ll fuck you like you want it.”

“P-Please, sir, I want you… Please, I don’t care a-any more, just give me -!” He broke off with a cry of pleasure as Antonio thrusted roughly inside him, stretching him in a painfully good way. He tried to fight the strong arm that kept his chest pinned down, but had to give up quickly. His legs were shaking and the desk scraped across the floor with the force of Antonio’s thrusts. He cried out again, almost screaming as he came, not that the lord noticed. He just kept fucking Lovino’s unresisting body until he hit his own climax, using him for his own pleasure without caring what his servant felt.

After he came down from the high, he walked the few steps to the bed, dragging his servant with him by the arm. Cleaning up was somebody else’s problem. Right now, he just wanted to hold Lovino in his arms.

“I’m only late ‘cause one of your guards won’t stop harassing me,” Lovino confessed after a long, comfortable silence. “I’ve got to think of routes to avoid him and not let him drag me into corners. I’m not gonna let just anyone touch me, you know?” he huffed. “I do have fucking standards!”

“Tell me his name and he’ll be gone by the end of the week,” Antonio promised. “I’ll let my displeasure be very well known to him.” He kissed the top of his head. “I’ll protect you from the nasty, groping hands of the nobility~” he cooed as one of his hands slipped down to cup his cute ass.


End file.
